Try My Affections
by punk06
Summary: Numbuh 1 turned out to be attracted to Numbuh 5. Why won't Numbuh 5 accept his love? Read to find out! 1x5 pairing. R&R plz!


Numbuh 5 was asleep in her bedroom. She was having a nightmare. She woke up dizzy and startled. She decided to take a walk around the treehouse to make her feel better. It was a bit dark outside from her bedroom. She walked slowly so she wouldn't awake her teammates. She heard some footsteps behind her. "W-Who's there?" She was startled to see her leader behind her. "Hey, Numbuh 1." She smiled nervously. "Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 stared at her suspiciously grinning. "So, what are you doing out here?" "It's midnight." "Hmm?" 

"Uhh, nothing." She smiled .Numbuh 1 smirked."Perhaps you've had a bad dream?" "Tell me about it." Numbuh 1 leaned in closer. "Why are you so interested?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Oh, nothing." Numbuh 1 grinned and grabbed her shoulders. "Numbuh 5, you're so beautiful" "Wanna kiss me?" He drew his face closer to hers. Numbuh 5 pushed him and backed away. "Numbuh 1?" "Are you okay?" She stared at the Brit like if he was weird.

"Of coruse, Numbuh 5." "If I was weird, I would not show my affections for my darling, Numbuh 5." He planted his lips on hers. Numbuh 5 was squrming in his grasp. He stiffed a moan in their kiss.She tried to push him off but it was no use. Then Numbuh 1 let her go. Numbuh 5 wanted to run away, but was surprised by his actions. "Numbuh 1." She muttered. "Nigel..." "Oh, now you're saying my name, hmm?" Numbuh 1 grasped her again.

"Say my name again." Numbuh 1 pinned her to the wall. "Nigel..." She muttered. "Huh?" "What's my name?" Numbuh 1 kissed her. "Nigel!" She screamed. "Oh, I hear it." "I just love it when you say my name, Numbuh 5." "You're gorgeous." "I think I'll seduce you now" He laid the girl down and started taking off her shirt. "No!" "Numbuh 1!" "Stop!" Numbuh 1 stopped. "Why would I want to quit on my girl" "You know I love you, so calm down while I make love to you."

He proceeded to take off her clothes. Then he hesitated. He looked at the fear in Numbuh 5's eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 5" "I can't do this." He helped her up. "That's okay, Numbuh 1." "I think I love you too." She started to cry. "Why are you crying, Numbuh 5?" He asked. "Is my love too much for you?" "No, it's not that, It's that I got sentimental." "That's all." "Numbuh 5." He touched her face. "You don't have to cry." "It's okay."

He dried her tears and gave her a hug. She felt much better. "Now go to sleep." "Okay." Numbuh 5 agreed and went to her room. She was confused. Why was Numbuh 1 treating her like this? Why did she say that she loved him? She didn't realize what she has done. "I don't love him!" She muttered. "I dont!" "I don't!" "I don't!" She was going crazy. But then she calmed down. "Maybe some beauty sleep will steady me on." She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see a hand over her head. She looked at her side and there was her leader asleep. She screamed. Numbuh 1's eyes flickered open. "Good morning, darling." He muttered. "What the hell are you doin' here Numbuh 1" She asked. "Oh, I got so tired that I fell asleep right here." "I was too lazy to go back to my own bedroom since it's soooo far away" "I hope you don't mind." The Brit's face approached hers teasingly.

"Me?"Mind?" Of course!" Numbuh 5 screamed. "I can't believe that you tried to rape me last night, and all of a sudden I find you and yo' bald self on my bed!" Numbuh 5 pushed him out of the bed viciously. "And lemme tell ya something, leader!" "I DONT LOVE YOU" "SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Numbuh 1's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold them back. It was too late. One crystal-clear drop fell out from behind his sunglasses. He ran away from Numbuh 5's bedroom shedding tears. He went to his room and sobbed.

"Numbuh 5?" "What happened to Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 came in. Her hair was slightly messed up. "What did you do to him?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "NOTHING!" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM, OKAY!" "NOW GET OUT!" Numbuh 5 screamed. "Numbuh 5"  
"Did you hurt Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 looked at her. "Yes." "I hurt him." "Really bad." She also felt like crying. She liked her leader--as a friend. She just didn't want him sleeping with her or kissing her or anything.. "Well, let's apoligize to Numbuh 1, shall we?" Numbuh 3 hugged her Rainbow Monkey a little tighter.

"I guess so." Numbuh 5 stood up. "Thanks Kuki." She gave her friend a hug. Numbuh 3 hugged her back and she blushed. Numbuh 5 felt warm. "Now, let's apoligize." They both went to Numbuh 1's room. Their leader was sobbing in his bed. His back bounced with each sob. He felt really bad. "Numbuh 1?" "I have something to tell you. "Go away!" "I thought you didn't like me anymore!" He sobbed. "No!" "Numbuh 1!" "I'm sorry I hurt you!" "I like you!" "You're my friend remember?" Numbuh 5 convinced him to forgive her. Numbuh 1 stood up.

He looked at her with those teary romantic eyes. Could he forgive her? After all, this was only the first time Numbuh 5 ever hurt Numbuh 1 like this. Numbuh 5 hated the look on Numbuh 1's said eyes. She decided she wanted him to be her boyfriend. He looked handsome. Those cute eyes, British accent, bald head, sexy body, and sparkling personality. Numbuh 1 wanted to forgive Numbuh 5. She just loved her beauty. He couldn't stop staring at her. "Numbuh 5, I forgive you." "But If you're gonna be my girlfirend, promise me not to hurt me, okay" "Let this be the first and last time you hurt me." "Yaaaay!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "I'm happy for you, girlfirend!" She ran out of her room skipping and singing a merry tune.

Numbuh 5 hugged Numbuh 1. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, Abby." They walked outside of their room holding hands. "So, since you and I are first and second in command, let's go on our first date, hmm?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Sure!" Numbuh 5 hopped up.  
They were at the beach relaxing themselves. They had fun with each other. Nothing can tear them apart. Soon enough, it was finally sunset. "Numbuh 5, I enjoyed this day with you; just the two of us." Numbuh 1 told her. "I know." "Let's go on another date tommorow!" Numbuh 5 said.

"We can't!" "We have work to do tommorow!" Numbuh 1 smiled. He laid her on the soft sand slightly tackling her teasingly. They laughed. Numbuh 5 looked at her leader lovingly. Numbuh 1 suddenly planted his lips on hers. Numbuh 1's tongue searched desperately for hers.  
Numbuh 5 placed her hands on Numbuh 1's naked back when their tongues lapped together repeatedly. The bright orange sun set before them. They stood up and left the beach holding hands...


End file.
